Soundtrack of My Life
by sextaespadalover
Summary: A move back home for college is one thing for Nikki Takahashi but what she learns and who she falls in love with becomes more of a problem. [IchigoXOCxGrimmjow]
1. Chapter 1:Wellcome Home Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Bleach characters. They belong to Kubo Tite. I just own Nicole "Nikki" Takahashi and a few others. I'm only saying this once on the first page. Lol.

**Soundtrack of My Life**

**Ch 1: Wellcome Home Gone Wrong**

It was a rainy early morning in New York. That was a normal thing for a rainy day in late August. This was very sad for me and yet, very exciting. I was going back to Karakura, Japan for college. Damn it! I forgot my manners. I'm Nicole Takahashi, you can call me Nikki for short and I am 21 years old. A Pisces also might I add. I was born in Karakura and left when I was 13. I haven't seen my best friend in years, Ichigo Kurosaki. Him and I have a common secret only our families know, we can see ghost since we were born very clearly and detailed. Its been years since I've seen that orange odd ball of a friend of mine. Plus, I haven't talked to him in years since the damn phone call prices ran up and phone cards die out so quickly. My father, Norio Takahashi and Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, haven been life long friends. Well now that I am done with all this crap, I can continue to stare out this car window.

---- ---- ---- ---- 

"Aww, what's wrong sunshine? Can't wait to go back home?" Norio said looking at his daughter from the rare view mirror.

"I'm freakin' fine. It's this rain at 6:45 in the morning draining the life outta me! The hell you had to pick a damn 8am flight?" eyeballing him. I can't believe he pulled this stunt he better have a good reason. I am way too sleepy to think of any.

"Well, we didn't tell Ichigo that you were moving back for college and Isshin and I thought it would be a good surprise for him. Aside from all he's been going through with school and all." We were pulling up into the airport now ready to send me off for good. To live the life of more freedom and what not. "By sending your ass early you can surprise him before he comes home." He said while getting my bags from the trunk.

"Ehh, ok pop. Just be sure no sicko steals the flowers I placed on mom's grave. I had to beat this one kids ass on Mother's Day. He was taking them to place on him grandmother's grave." The nerve of people, who could not respect the dead. I of all people would know that since I can see the ghost of them. I know Ichigo feels the same at times.

"Alright, I will. Just happy you paid your respects before leaving us." He laughed. I knew how he was feeling. I was leaving him and my mother left him and me just about 2 years ago. So, I know today is kind of hard on him.

After a few minutes of waiting in lines and checking in bags; it was that time for me to board the plane. This was my home for the past 8 years and now I was leaving for good. Leaving the friends that I had made and the numerous victims some face after I kicked their asses.

_This is going to be one loooooooong ass flight!_

"Isshin has the keys to your apartment. Just get them from him. Hopefully Yuzu didn't take all of your stuffed animals." He chuckled.

"It's cool she can have them…"

_As long as she doesn't take the blue and orange teddy Ichigo gave me before I left._

"I love you Nikki."

"I love you too dad."

We hugged and parted ways. I stepped on-board the plane and toke my seat by the window. Oh how I love the view of the sky and clouds and looking at the land below. I put on my headphones and Deemi "Soundtrack of My Life" started to play.

_Yes, this is a new soundtrack of my life once this plane takes off…_

Then I drifted off into my imaginary world.

---- ---- ---- ---- 

"Where is she??!! Where is she??!! My lovely god-daughter." Isshin said acting like a fool outside the airport.

"Shut up old man." And with that came a slap from Karin.

Yuzu holding up a sign saying "Takahaski Nicole," in bold pink letters.

"Oi, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin-sama!" I yelled walking up to them with my bags.

"Nikki-chan!!" Yuzu yelled running up and hugging me. "It's been years. I've missed you."

"Aw, I've missed you too Yuzu-chan." Letting go of her, I sensed something was about to happened and blocked whatever it was. I looked to the ground and saw Isshin-sama laying there.

"You blocked my attack! You truly are my god-daughter and Norio's child." Jumping up and hugging her tightly.

"Can't……Breathe…..Need….AIR!!" I yelled. Damn, talk about taking the life out of you. He finally let go of me and I hit him again. "The hell are you attacking me for?!"

"Just making sure you can dodge any attacks about to happen to you." He said.

"You and my father and that attacking their own kids bullshit. Let's go I'm freaking hungry."

"Yeah let's go." Karin said.

_And I thought my family was loony. I see how my father and Isshin-sama get along just fine._

We got in the car and drove back to the Kurosaki household. It's been a long time since I've been here and not a lot has changed. The lake, park, playground and school was all still in the same places. I was so zoned out looking at everything going on in the town that I completely ignored Karin when she poked at me.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you socked the hell out of him. He does the stupid shit to me and Ichigo all the time." She said glaring at him.

"What?! I have to make sure that you guys can protect yourselves if any danger happens. Can't always depend on dear old dad!" Isshin can make some of the goofiest faces I have ever seen. What came out of Karin's mouth next nearly killed me.

"Maybe you should worry about protecting yourself. The way Ichigo and I…well and now Nikki hits you; poor Yuzu will have to nurse you back to health."

I couldn't help it. They were still the same crazy family I had left behind. I laughed the rest of the way home, due to Karin and Isshin's dissing spree.

"We're here!" Yuzu said and got out the car. I looked at the building. Karakura Hospital, the home of the Kurosaki family. I remember when Ichigo and I use to play doctor when we were 5 years old.

"_Ichigo, Mr. Fluffy is ill and his leg is gone. We need to fix him."_

"_Ok, put him on the table!" he pulled out the first aid kit._

"_Band aid."_

_Hands him the band-aid. "Band aid!"_

"_Tape!"_

"_Tape;" handing him the roll of tape._

"_Popsicle sticks!!"_

"_Ichigo, we threw away all the popsicle sticks when ants was on them."_

"_Why don't we use uncle Isshin's shoelaces?"_

"_Ok!"_

Those where the days. We got in trouble for that. Karin toke my bags and placed them into her room. Nothing has changed in this house. Everything was pretty much the same. The only thing that was missing was the one face I wanted to see…

Ichigo.

"Ichigo will be home in a few minutes. So why don't you wait up in his room for him?" Isshin said running into the kicthen and jumping around like a little school girl.

"Whatever. Same room or a different?"

"Oh, he's still in his same room. Second door on the right. Can't miss it!" said Yuzu from the fridge.

"Alright."

I made my way up the stairs and into his room and sat on his bed. A lot has changed in here but not much. I continued to look around the room; until my eyes came across a picture on his desk.

_After all these years, he still had it._

It was a picture of Ichigo and I at the fireworks festival in 7th grade. He was wearing his AC/DC vintage rock shirt and black jeans. I was wearing a three shaded blue shirt and blue jeans. We looked so happy; though it was our last day together. I laid back down on his bed and continued looking at the picture. Remembering that very last day; of the both of us being together.

---- ---- ---- ---- 

"Yo, I'm…"

"IIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Isshin jumped up in the air and kicked Ichigo right in the face.

"The hell is your problem?! 21 years of this shit and you can't stop this dumb shit yet?!" both of them were in each others faces.

"Hello, Isshin-sama." Said a short black haired girl; in a summer dress.

"Rukia! How are you tonight my dare?"

"Knock it off dad." Said Karin from the dinner table.

"Yo Yuzu, Put my food up. I don't feel like eating tonight."

Yuzu with a concern look on her face; turned to him "Onii-chan, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be in my room." I didn't feel like eating tonight. Something didn't feel right about today for me. As I walked up the stairs I felt a strong resiatsu and sensed a hollow coming towards it in my room.

"Rukia, we have business to tend to." Looking back towards her, I can tell she sensed both of them as well.

We took off up the steps and go into out shinigami form.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 

BOOM! BOOM!

"What the hell?" I looked around the room and got this strange feeling.

_What is this feeling? I feel its evil but I never felt anything like this before…_

I jumped off the bed and there it came through the wall.

"W-W-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU??!!" I shouted at the monster. I had no idea what it was or why it came here.

"Mmm, a yummy soul to eat." Said the hollow jumping at her.

Nikki jumped to the left and then the right. Trying to dodge the beast. Then the door flew open. There in a all black and white outfit was a tall, orange hair guy and a short black haired girl.

"Get him Ichigo before he goes after what he came for!!!" she yell at him.

Wide eyed and shocked was Nikki leaning against the wall mouthing; "Ichi-go?"

"Alright, alright already Rukia." He cut through the hollow with his zanpakutou. "There he's gone but that strong resiatsu is still in the room. Do you have any idea Ruk…" he had turned around and stopped talking. Ichigo laid eyes on a short, light brown skinned girl with long naturally curly hair black with blue highlights in it; with dark brown eyes and a small button nose.

"Nicole??"

"Ichigo??"

---- ---- ---- ---- 

Author's Note:

Yeah I know…left you guys hanging. Just stick with me. This is my first fan fic. I know its starting off slow but the chapters to come will get better.


	2. Chapter 2:Secrets worth Keeping

**Ch 2: Secrets worth Keeping**

"Nicole??"

"Ichigo??"

They stared at each other for awhile until Rukia broke the silence.

"You can see us?" she asked.

"Yeah she can see us Rukia." Still, with eyes locked on _her_, he could not believe the person that was once there eight years ago is standing before him. "Its been years since I've seen or heard from you, Nikki."

"Yeah it's been quite some years Ichigo." She ran up to him and hugged him for the longest. The embrace they had you could have thought it meant something more but, didn't. She pulled away from him and gave him a funny look, "Umm, I hate to crack jokes on you so quick but what with the shinigami get up?" she laughed for a bit but stopped to see a serious look on Rukia's face. "Oh my fault, I'm Nicole Takahashi, Ichigo's long lost best friend."

"You haven't been lost you jackass! You have been living in the U.S. We just fell out of contact when we were 14, due the phone bills we ran up on our parents." He said giving her an evil look.

"Hey it's not my damn fault you wanted to stay on the damn phone all hours of the night; when we live in two different time zones!" she said glaring back at him. "Pain in the ass."

"Takes one to know one baka!"

"Either way you two," said Rukia, "I am Rukia Kuchikia friend of Ichigo's and a shinigami."

"Wait, your really a damn shinigami then huh Ichigo?" she said taken aback by this new found information on her friend.

"Yes, well I am really a shingami representative. I'll explain the whole story to you once I'm back in my body; but how the heck did you come here without letting me know?"

_Oh boy! Here goes the yelling._

"Well, our fathers thought it would be a nice surprise for the both of us to not tell you I was coming back and for me not to know that you didn't know I was coming. I found out this morning on the way to the airport that you did not know I was coming. So blame it on the two dumb asses we call fathers." She said walking back to his bed and taking a seat.

"I'll be back." He said leaving Rukia and Nikki in there.

---- ---- ---- ----

"So, how long have you and Ichigo been friends, Rukia?"

"Since he was 15 years old and we've been friend ever since," she said taking a seat in the chair by the desk. "How long have you two been friends?"

"Since birth, but I am a few months older than him since he was born in July and I was born in March. Both of our fathers have been friends since they were kids as well. I guess it's something they figured would have happened if they had kids."

"Oh, alright."

"Rukia, how old are you? You look about the same age as the both of us but yet you said you've been friends with him since he was 15." I said looking at her. I knew she said she was a shinigami but I wanted to know.

"Well, I am a shinigami and I've lived more than 20 of your life times. I guess you'll figure it out from there."

"I see."

---- ----- ---- ---- ----

"Kon! The fuck is taking you so damn long to come in my room and get the hell out of my body?" I said choking the hell out of him by my shirt.

"Get off me! I'll be your ass in this body Ichigo! I am no longer soft. So I can beat your ass if you keep trying me!" he said moving around.

"We'll see about that."

I dragged Kon down the hallway up to my room with Rukia's gigai following us. Millions of questions were going through my mind.

'_Why did she come back?'_

'_Why is she here?'_

'_What made her want to come back to Karakura after so long?'_

At least one thing I knew in my heart was…

_She did finally come back to me._

Wait! What am I say? She just my best friend; she has no feelings like that towards me. She's gotten to be so beautiful but she wouldn't have any feelings for me. Nothing more than our lasting bond of friendship. I bet anything she still sees me as the orange haired odd ball buddy of hers.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"About time Ichigo." Rukia said getting up and going over to her gigai and getting back in. A pill dropped on the floor, a green one.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was having some trouble with this dumb fuck." Taking this badge like thing with a skull on it and placing onto his body; once again another green pill flew out of the mouth and onto Nikki's lap.

"The heck is this?," she said picking it up and examining it.

"It's a mod soul. That right there is Ichigo's mod soul; his name is Kon." Rukia explained. "If you put it into any body, it will come alive with the life of that mod soul."

"I see very interesting."

"Yo Nikki, put it into that stuffed lion on the table but make sure you hold him in your hand and not close," said Ichigo. Who was ready to throw Kon around the entire room.

She picked up the stuffed lion and placed the green ball into its mouth. Holding him out and looking at him. "This fucking this is dead," and with that she threw him into a wall.

"Grrr, Ichigo Im'm going to beat the living shit out of your right now!" the stuffed animal stood up and faced everyone.

_Heavenly breast of pillows before me and its not even nee-san's._

"Soft pillows of heaaaaaaaveeeeeeen…" he yelled jumping at Nikki, only to feel the window against his face and body.

"I now see why you told me to keep his ass at a distance," she said shaking her head. "Now Ichigo, explain to me how you became a shingami representative when your not even dead."

"Well you see this is what happened…" He explained about the night when he friend met Rukia when she appeared in his room and a hollow came to attack him and his family. Being stubborn as he is, he ran in front of the hollow trying to pick a fight with it. The hollow tried to get him but Rukia jumped in front of him blocking the hollow and becoming seriously injured. She gave Ichigo her power and instead of taking some he toke all of it, saving her and his family as well. Then he talked about the whole Aizen situation. How he and a few of his friends went to the Soul Society to save Rukia and Aizen along with captains Gin and Tousen, became the enemy of Soul Society and a threat to the Seireitei. He also talked about how Aizen sent his Arrancars to get Orihime and brought her to Hueco Mundo to use her for their purpose. After he got her back with the help of Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryu; Aizen has not made a move since. He also mentioned about the Bounts as well before Aizen went after Orihime.

"Well damn, I've missed a lot. I wish I can be a shinigami as well." Nikki stated with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I don't think you can..." Ichigo said.

"She does have a very strong resiatsu. More on the same match as yours Ichigo. On a captain level at that." Rukia stated in a short of shock. She didn't pay attention to how high Nikki's resiatsu was but she finally figured it out.

"So? Is that a good thing? Cause if so, I want to become a shinigami as well with the help of that Urahara dude."

"We shall see in the morning or later on this week," said Rukia and with that she got up. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning…" and with that she left the room.

----- ----- ------ -----

"Well, we have a week left before school starts. I'll be too busy with classes to spend time with you on your visit. So we have time to catch up. Man I missed your punk ass." I still can't get over the face she's here with me. In my room…face to face. I really missed her and the fact we ended up having lack of communication made this reunion more pleasant for me.

"Visit? I forgot to mention…I'm going to college here as well. Pop got my apartment set up and everything before I left. Isshin has the keys to give me. So we will be attending the same college together."

WHAT??!! I couldn't believe it. I thought she was only here for a visit. I didn't think she was going to be back here for good and going to college with me as well. This is very much a surprise to remember for the rest of my life.

"Damn you're here for good. This is great we will be back to old times…"

_And new ones as well…however this thing called life takes us._

"So, I guess you'll be leaving soon to go to your apartment. You want me to walk with you there?"

"No, I'm going to stay the week here with you guys before I go there."

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

We sat there for a minute and for the first time I really toke a look at him. He was very hansom, slim but built. He isn't the goofy odd ball looking friend of mine any more. No, not the one that use to be scared to fight at the dojo. He's different and I like it.

Wait what am I saying? I can't like him. We're friends and friends only but something in his eyes draws me to him.

_I wouldn't mind kissing those lips…_

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, wait a minute, ideas get out of my head!

"I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. See you in the morning then. Night Ichigo." I hugged him and headed out the door.

"I might as well go take a shower myself," and with that he got up and went to take one.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After everyone was done showering and were into bed fast asleep, only two people were still awake. They were thinking about one another and trying to fight the new feelings coming to mind for one another. At 1:45am there was a knock on Ichigo's door….

"Yo Ichigo, are you up?" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah can't really sleep. Come in."

She walked in and headed over to him after closing the door.

_I'm scared to ask…_they both thought.

"Mind if I spend the night with you?' she asked.

"Sure, no need to ask." He said flashing a smiled.

----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ----- ----- -----

Author's Note:

Left you guys hanging again huh? Well…your just going to have to wait till the next chapter. Enjoy till then.


	3. Chapter 3:One Step Closer

**Ch 3: One Step Closer**

"_Mind if I spend the night with you?' she asked._

"_Sure, no need to ask." He said flashing a smiled._

_----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- _

That night they both talked till they fell asleep. Knowing what challenges laid ahead the next day. It was about 7 in the morning, when someone snuck into Ichigo's room to look for Nikki. Seeing them asleep peacefully, that person toke a snap shot photograph of the two sleeping. With a smile of satisfaction, the visitor left the room to print out a huge picture of the two; placing it into a frame and setting it on the dinning room table.

---- ---- ---- ----- ---- ----

I woke up and felt a hand around my waist. As I looked over, I remembered whose hand it was. It belonged to Nikki. She had spent the night with me, talking about all that was going on after years of not speaking or seeing each other. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I got out of bed trying not to wake her and went to the bathroom getting ready for the day. Rukia and I told her that we would go check out if Urahara would help her to become a shinigami. I highly doubt he'd help, but knowing that Aizen hasn't made a move yet, we can use any extra help we can get. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth, when all of a sudden…

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOORNING IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOOO!!!" said Isshin, sliding on the floor knocking Ichigo down and into the tub.

Jumping up quickly and grabbing my father and smacking him numerous times, "The heck is your problem?? Can't let your damn son brush his teeth in peace??!!" throwing him into a wall afterward. I really can't stand him doing that shit!

"Just checking your defense, son. Just making sure you can handle an attack first thing in the morning." He said.

"Baka," was yelled out by Karin who happened to walk by during that time. "Why don't you act like a real father and stop acting like a 5 year old on two bags of candy."

Jumping up and crying, "Why must you be so mean to me, Karin?"

"Look you two," I said stopping them before they toke it any further, "I have a lot of things to do today. So if you don't mind, TAKE THAT SHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!"

I slammed the door after throwing my father out. Yes, I had a lot to do today. One was trying to convince Urahara to train Nikki. The other living up to my shinigami duties and going to work; which was from 4 to 7pm. Man, this was going to be one really, really long day…

---- ----- ----- ------ -----

After I woke up and left Ichigo's room, I went handled my business and put on some new clothes for the day. I left the spear room that was given to me by Yuzu, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. That's where I found and shocked looking Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong wit…," I looked over at the table and saw a picture of him and I sleeping, with smiles on our faces in a frame.

"Who the hell did this shit?!"

"Your stupid father…I bet you anything it was him." I sensed something was come at me from behind and I ran to the wall, jump from it and did a spin kick into Isshin's face. He let out a groan and I proceed to kick him in the stomach. "Take this and that and this!! For that picture you have up there and for attacking me."

"Ok, you can stop now. Yes I did it! Both of you looked so cute together." he said with Yuzu chiming in the background.

"They do! Onii-chan and Nikki-chan looks so cute."

We looked at each other, shaking our heads at the madness that was before us….

---- ---- ---- ---- ------

_They are right for one thing…_both thought.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked while finishing his food.

"Oh I almost forgot. She said to meet her at the hang out. She left early because she had something to take care of," said Yuzu.

"Well, I guess we'll be going then," he said getting up and grabbing his messenger bag heading out the door.

"I'm outtie! Check you guys later," running out the door behind him.

"Later," he yelled.

The beginning of the walk was quiet. The day seemed so peaceful and serine. Ichgio knew it would become a task just to ask of this favor. He also knew that she wouldn't back down till someone gave up. Weather it was her or the person she was debating with. They were half way there, until they ran into a tall built, curly hair guy and an orange haired girl.

"Kurosaki-kun!!"

"Yo, Chad. Hey, Orihime. What's up with you two?" Ichigo said approaching the two of them.

"We're on our way to Urahara's to train." She said then looked over to the left of Ichigo and saw a girl. "Hi, umm…I don't believe I know you. I'm Orihime Inoue and you are?"

"Nikki Takahashi, I am a longtime friend of Ichigo's. I just recently moved back to Karakura Town."

"I'm Yasutora Sado but you can call me Chad."

"Nice to meet the both of you, so let's just all go see this Urahara fellow."

They toke off walking for a few more minutes until they reached a place called "Urahara Shop" and proceed to walk inside.

--- ---- ------ ---- --- -----

"Stop it Jinta!!! Please you're hurting me!!!" screamed Ururu.

"Aw, quit crying like a baby! I know girls that can take hits like this," continuously stomping on her head. No sooner than later, he received a kick and a stomp on the head as well.

"The hell is your problem! Didn't I tell you not to hit on Ururu!!" yelled Ichigo.

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked helping her up and sending death glares at Jinta.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'll be fine. He's always picking on me."

"Well, well, well what's all the commotion going on in my shop…Hello Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad." Said a man in all green and white wearing sandals and a bucket hat on.

"Hey, Urahara. Did Rukia show up yet?," asked Ichigo.

"Yes, she's in the training room area." Urahara said and he was staring at a young lady that was there with them.

"I need to talk to you alone." Ichigo said with a serious look on his face and looking back at Nikki and then back towards Urahara.

"Alright, Chad and Orihime you two may go down to the training area. Rukia and Yoruichi are down there."

Both giving a nod, they ventured off towards the entrance of the training room and when down the shaft. Urahara still had his eyes fixed on the young lady behind Ichigo and on Ichigo himself.

"Ichigo follow me…alone please," he said walking off to the back.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

---- ----- ------- ------ ------ ----

"Alright Ichigo, What is it you wish to discuss?" He said giving him serious look and the fan over his face. Only letting his eyes be seen by him.

"It's about my friend…"

"Ah, the young lady that I saw with you guys just now?"

"Yes her, Urahara I know it is much to ask but can you help her become a shinigami? She is just like me."

"Yes so I have heard. Rukia told Yoruichi and I everything but Ichigo you do know you can't just turn any and everybody into a shinigami."

"I know but this is one person I have a feeling that can help us in our battles agents Aizen and his men when he makes his move. That we all have no idea when that is going to be."

"I know… I can tell Rukia was right. Her resiatsu is very high, much like you on a captain's level. I shall think about it but let me talk to this young lady alone."

"Thank you."

They both came out after a few minutes and Urahara walked over to Nikki. He can feel her resiatsu. So high and strong, he knew she would be great help but also knew he really didn't want to make her a shinigami right then and there.

"Hello I am Kisuke Urahara. The owner of this wonderful shop. I have heard you wanted to become a shinigami, is that correct?"

"Yes that is Mr.Urahara. I would like to become one but are you willing to help me become one."

"I am sorry young lady to inform you that I can not help you become a shinigami. I can't just let anybody who wants to become something more than what they are; anytime they feel like it. I hope you understand Ms…."

"Takahashi, Nikki Takahashi."

_That name sounds so familiar and she does look like the person I am thinking about._

"Well Ms.Takahashi…If you can give me a minute; I will think of when I will help you become one. Please have patience's with me," and with that he walked off to the back. Unknown to both Nikki and Ichigo of what he was doing. After five minutes of waiting, he returned with a smirk on his face.

"What is it Urahara?" Ichigo said.

"Seems like I have changed my mind," he said turning to Nikki. "Today shall be the day I train you to become a shinigami."

"Umm…Well…Thanks Mr.Urahara," she said shocked by the sudden change of events.

"Just call me Urahara. Knock off the Mr. it makes me feel extremely old." He said walking towards the shaft.

"Makes him extremely old my ass.." mumbled Ichigo.

"Now if you two would follow me…" turning back and looking at her; "We shall being your training."

------ --------- ------ ------------ ----- -------

Author's Note:

Sorry for taking so long on getting the next chapter out to you guys. I wasn't feeling well and I was busy doing other things as well. New chapter coming soon; most likely the next day or the day after.


	4. Attention Readers!

**Attention Readers:**

Hey guys!

Sorry for the wait on chapter 4 but a lot has been happening in the past month. I will work on the chapters as soon as I can! Ii know you guys are waiting and I'm sorry. Just bare with me. Thanks for the favorites and the reviews!


End file.
